Naruto: A Blocky Life 1: Benja Bacca
by Ultima Multiverse Cartography
Summary: WARNING: DO NOT BE DETERRED BY THE LAME TITLE! It may start slow, but the adventures of Mitch and Jerome through a Naruto styled map are more than meets the eye, as Naruto's life get affected by the actions of the 2! Do not leave this alone, as the title of the story is misleading. After all, is life really ever boring as a Ninja? Also, HELP ME WITH NARUTO'S LIFE FROM 5 TO GENIN!
1. Chapter 1: The Map and The Summoning

Chapter 1: The Map and the Summoning

It's a normal start of the day for everybody's favorite Mitch. He was still awake at 12:01 AM and Skyping with Jerome, his best friend. See, Mitch and Jerome weren't any 2 best friends Skyping after midnight. They were famous Youtubers who played Minecraft, a very popular game in which the landscape was all blocks. They are the BajanCanadian, A.K.A. the Benja, and JeromeASF, A.K.A. the Bacca.

Jerome starts up the next few hours by saying "Hey, Mitch, do you have the Team Crafted Mod installed?"

"It's right here, biggums."

"OK, Mitch, I'm gonna E-Mail you the texture pack and then I'm gonna start the server, alright?"

"Got it. So what are we doing, anyway?"

"Well, I recently got this extremely cool map off of the internet. It's called 'Naruto: A Blocky Life.'"

"It's called 'Naruto: A Blocky Life?' Really?" Mitch was amused at the lame title.

"Well, I looked at the reviews and they were skyrocketing, so I thought 'Why not?' Besides, life's never boring as a Ninja!"

"Oh, right, I forgot. Hey dood, did you E-Mail me a mod, too?"

"Yep! It's the Chakra Mod! The creator made the map and the mod as one! The map uses the mod!"

"Oh, I get it! The map uses the Team Crafted mod too, right?"

"Of course it does, Mitch, otherwise we wouldn't be using it! Oh, the server's up and the map's loaded, so let's get on! C'mon, Mitch, we gotta go chop some NINJAS!"

BAJANCANADIANCHAKRAMODNARUTOTEAMCRAFTEDMODJEROMEASFBAJANCANADIANCHAKRAMOD

Danzo Shimura was happy. His project was ahead of schedule, and he was going to help finish it now. He entered the room full of ROOT Anbu and grabbed their attention by saying "Alright, everyone! Gather around the platform and focus!" Needless to say, every ROOT Anbu did so immediately. Nobody wanted to piss off Konoha's War Hawk.

"Now focus your chakra up there! Today we summon beings from other worlds to aid us!" Needless to say, they did so, but one idiot had to ask, "So is there a super powerful summon scroll up there?"

"No, you baka, we're pulling beings from their worlds, not summoning any of the Summon Clans! Now get to work!" The idiot did so posthaste. He had pissed off Danzo Shimura and hoped that his boss would let it slide. Danzo was so exited he could hardly keep his hard metaphorical shell intact. "Now PULL THEM IN!"

BAJANCANADIANCHAKRAMODNARUTOTEAMCRAFTEDMODJEROMEASFBAJANCANADIANCHAKRAMOD

[BajanCanadian has joined the game.]

The Benja spawned into the map lobby. He looked around and saw that everything looked different thanks to the texture pack.

[ASFJerome has joined the game.]

"This looks awesome, Mitch!" The Bacca said as he looked around.

"I know! This texture pack is so cool! So where do we go?"

"We should pick a kit over there like the sign says. C'mon!"

The Benja and Bacca team headed over to the pick a kit area and saw only 6 were available in this version of the map. There was Sky Budder Pack, TrueMU Galaxy Pack, Deadlox Parkour Pack, Husky Mudkip Pack, and the 2 player only packs, the Yogscast Diggy-Hole Pack, and the Benja and Bacca pack. It's obvious which pack the Benja and Bacca duo picked.

They got TP'd into a mini-lobby and only then noticed the little blue bar just under where boss health would be. "Look, Mitch, near the top of the screen! That must be our chakra meter or something!"

"Yeah, looks like it, too bad we don't know how to use it. Oh well, guess we continue. Look! 'You are being summoned. Will you answer the call?' Would you mind doing the honors, Jerome, since you found this map?"

"Sure thing, dood." Jerome pressed the button and they started the map. They got TP'd to an area clouded by…smoke? No, wait, those are firework particles. When the smoke cleared…

BAJANCANADIANCHAKRAMODNARUTOTEAMCRAFTEDMODJEROMEASFBAJANCANADIANCHAKRAMOD

Danzo was tired. He wasn't out for the count, but he was tired. Some of his ROOT forces, however, weren't so lucky. Soon he had to call for the backup he had planned. They came, and the chakra was so thick in the air you could see it glowing blue. They were so close! Suddenly, the chakra disappeared. "Alright, who stopped channeling?" All those who had were unconscious because of chakra depletion, so they couldn't answer. But seconds after he said that, smoke poofed all around the platform. When it cleared, Danzo saw…

BAJANCANADIANCHAKRAMODNARUTOTEAMCRAFTEDMODJEROMEASFBAJANCANADIANCHAKRAMOD

That's all for this chapter! No, I'm not doing any MEROME just them working together on a Minecraft map like they would IRL. I shall display the differences in storylines with other fics, because there are differences to every pack. The chakra mod isn't real as far as I know of, if it is I don't own it. I don't own Mitch or Jerome because owning another person isn't legal. Same with Sky, TrueMU, Deadlox, and the Yogscast. The map being used starts with Naruto being 5, tries to follow manga canon, and is my idea, as well as it being fictional. If it isn't fictional, I don't own it, but I doubt that the map or the chakra mod are real in the way I'm doing them. I don't own Team Crafted because slavery is illegal, and I don't own the Team Crafted Mod because I didn't make it or get it for my own. Sayonara! Ja ne! Whatever goodbye in Japanese is! If you want to see a pack for me, the Multiverse Cartographer, just let me know in some way, shape, or form! Oh, I try to do approximately 1k words a chapter, so this is close enough. See ya around!


	2. Chapter 2: Decimation of ROOT

Chapter 2: Arrival in Konoha and Decimation of ROOT

When the view cleared Mitch and Jerome saw that they were on a platform in an underground room surrounded by mobs all looking at them. They could tell it was not zombies or skeletons because of the posture but they looked really cool in this pack. The mobs were all wearing some sort of armor (hopefully leather) and one looked different. The one different mob was looking like the leader. Normally that wouldn't happen but it's a map, anything can happen if you know how.

[Danzo says: …A kid in a hoodie and…what is that, a walking carpet? I thought we'd be pulling powerful creatures here, not these things!]

"Okay, Mitch, do you have the feeling that this guy isn't good news?"

"Yep, Jerome, he looks pretty evil to me."

[ASFJerome says: I'M A BACCA!]

"I'm a Bacca, thank you map maker! Thank you for defending me!"

"Dood, look at what you're holding! It's Betty!"

"Really!? Sweet! Look, I've got some lingerie armor! And a bow with punch and infinity! 'Wookie Crossbow.'"

"I have the BajanCanadian Sword, a bow with power II and infinity, 'The Benjabow', leather boots, lingerie pants and hat, and an Iron Boobplate!"

"Lame name for a bow, what, was the mapmaker lazy or something?"

"Shut up."

[Danzo says: HAHAHA! A baka! HAHAHAHAAA! Never heard of a walking carpet calling itself dumb before!]

"Alright, I want to kill him, Mitch!"

[ASFJerome says: Alright, I want to kill him, Mitch!]

"Wow, this guy knows us pretty well!"

[BajanCanadian says: I got your back, dood. Let's do dis!]

After that, the mobs started moving, except for the leader, Danzo, who fled. Mitch and Jerome started chopping.

[ASFJerome says: Oooh, kill 'em!]

[BajanCanadian says: Chop, Jerome, chop!]

MITCHCHAKRAUZUMAKITEAMCRAFTEDJEROMEMITCHCHAKRAUZUMAKITEAMCRAFTEDJEROMEMITCH

When the smoke cleared, Danzo saw… "A kid in a hoodie…and what is that, a walking carpet? I thought we'd be pulling powerful creatures here, not these things!"

The 'walking carpet' exclaimed "I'M A BACCA!" which meant Danzo couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

"HAHAHA! A baka! HAHAHAHAAA! Never heard of a walking carpet calling itself dumb before!"

The suddenly armored duo, how they did a smokeless, seal-less unsealing of the random assortments of clunky armors nobody knew, seemed mad and the 'Baka' (they sound the same and baka means idiot) pulled out an axe that seemed to be made of diamonds. The kid in the hoodie pulled out a red sword made of some metal Danzo had never seen before. The hairy 'idiot' said "Alright, I want to kill him, Mitch!"

For once, the one with the red sword, Mitch, spoke by saying "I got your back, dood. Let's do dis!"

Danzo silently ordered the ROOT forces to attack, and attack they did, moving with speed that made one barely visible. He then ran for his life. Before he did, however, he heard the furry one say "Oooh, kill 'em!" Mitch replied with "Chop, Jerome, chop!" They then leaped into the action, Mitch throwing his sword, which BLEW UP the ROOT in the blast radius, and the furry one, Jerome, started chopping the Anbu around him, who's armor didn't stand up to the axe. Danzo turned his back to the fight and ran away faster. He didn't want to waste his prizes from the Uchiha Massacre on these 2. They would make him use them all in one fight, and then kill him.

MITCHCHAKRAUZUMAKITEAMCRAFTEDJEROMEMITCHCHAKRAUZUMAKITEAMCRAFTEDJEROMEMITCH

Hiruzen Sarutobi was having an extremely good day. The civilian council did not call a meeting about killing off Naruto, his surrogate grandson, Naruto actually listened to a lesson in the academy, and he cleared his desk of paperwork for 5 minutes 3 times today. So naturally, he would also get time away from the office when Itachi (Danzo provided 'His last ROOT Anbu before shutting down ROOT') came in saying there was a large flux of chakra coming from below them. So Lord Third put away his Icha-Icha book (Jiraiya's latest) and they both used a Shunshin to get down there. When they emerged, Itachi and Sarutobi saw a young man in a checkered hoodie and some furry humanoid chopping down…ROOT Anbu? 'But Danzo shut ROOT down…unless…' Sarutobi did not get to finish that thought as the last ROOT Anbu fell to the furry anthropomorph's axe and the other 4 last ROOT Anbu got blown up by the young man's sword hitting the ground between them. The 2 strangers composed themselves and did some sort of victory commemoration. Then the Uchiha and the Sarutobi caught their eye and the duo got ready to fight again.

MITCHCHAKRAUZUMAKITEAMCRAFTEDJEROMEMITCHCHAKRAUZUMAKITEAMCRAFTEDJEROMEMITCH

Thanks for reading! If you see this, I am thanking you directly. My disclaimer is in the A.N. at the bottom of chapter 1, but I'll say it again: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, THE BAJAN CANADIAN, JEROMEASF, TEAM CRAFTED, SKYDOESMINECRAFT, MINECRAFTUNIVERSE, DEADLOX, HUSKYMUDKIPZ, OR THE YOGSCAST. I DO NOT OWN THE TEAM CRAFTED MOD OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT. I FORGOT TO MENTION BEFORE THAT I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT. Thank you for your time, please review, I need to know if I'm doing well, if something isn't canon, it'll be fanon by the time I post this. Example: I thought Itachi would be useful later on and he will be the 'other last Uchiha', for the ROOT don't leave a job unfinished unless they die and Itachi killed the ROOT Anbu before it got Sasuke. Other than that, I'll try to keep it canon. Sayonara! Ja ne! Whatever goodbye is in Japanese!


	3. Chapter 3: Official Welcome

Chapter 3: Official welcome

Mitch and Jerome had struck down their last enemies. That's because there were no more enemies to cut down. So the Benja and Bacca duo went celebrating. That meant running around hitting the air and occasionally each other. Sure, it was weird that the dead mobs didn't disappear, but they obviously were not coming back. Maybe this was part of the Chakra mod? Anyway, while doing this, they saw 2 more mobs of different looks watching them. They instantly got their weapons back and got ready. Mitch put an arrow into his bow and began pulling the string back, not aiming at them yet in case they were allied.

[Sarutobi says: Relax, we are not enemies. Does the furry one understand me?]

Seeing the chat, the 2 stopped holding a bow and/or keeping their finger on right click.

[ASFJerome says: Of course I do! All Baccas know English!]

"Well, there might be a few foreign baccas, but yeah."

[Sarutobi says: I assume that is your race or are you calling yourself an idiot?]

"What is it with people thinking Baccas are idiots!"

"Dood, I just looked it up, they think its baka B-A-K-A, which is idiot. You are a Bacca, B-A-C-C-A."

"Wait. You literally tabbed out to look it up?"

"Heck yeah, I'm tired of you getting called an idiot!"

[BajanCanadian says: That's his race. Bacca, B-A-C-C-A. Now who's the other one?]

"Yeah, who is he? He hasn't spoken, so we don't see his name."

[Itachi says: Hn. Itachi Uchiha. And you are?]

[ASFJerome says: Well, Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Sarutobi, I present to you the Bajan Canadian and JeromeASF!]

"Well, that's over, everybody knows everybody now!" As soon as Jerome said that, Mr. Uchiha's eyes started glowing red.

[Itachi says: How do you know Lord Third's name?]

"Well, he can't see the chat, he's an NPC, so he thinks we're spies then?"

[ASFJerome says: Well, you can't see it, only a select few million from home can see the chat.]

Well, seeing Jerome's dialogue here, the duo did the intelligent thing and dropped their jaws. Metaphorically. Their jaws didn't fall from their heads.

"Jerome, did the map maker incorporate the chat into the characters we are?"

"Yes, Mitch. I think he did."

[Sarutobi says: The "chat"?]

[BajanCanadian says: Yeah, the chat. It's this little thing in the bottom left corner of your vision. We can't hear you but the chat says what you are saying. It also shows your names, or at least part of them. You hear us talk when in reality the chat's saying it for us. I know dood. It's hard to comprehend it. So where are we? Besides underground in a facility of some sort. What's above us?]

"OK, I don't think I ever take up that much of a conversation."

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Mitch."

"Shut up."

"Amazing, though, he actually describes us as if we were actually our Minecraft characters. Who else does that?"

[Sarutobi says: We are currently under Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Would you like a lift up?]

[ASFJerome says: No thanks, we'll mine the place up and build to the surface, just leave a hole for us please.]

"Wait, mine up? How will we mine up? We don't have picks or shovels!"

"You haven't noticed the change in what you have on you?"

"What? Oh, right. I need to be more aware."

[Sarutobi says: OK, we shall see you up there.]

Suddenly, they disappeared by jumping up through the earth and leaving a massive hole behind.

"That was awesome!"

"I know! Dat JUMP dough! So let's keep any good blocks we find and use the rest to get out! Then we can learn how to do that!" With that, the 2 got to the tedious task of mining all the blocks, finding 'Chakra Metal' ore deposits, and pillaring up to the surface.

BENJATCROOTJUTSUBACCAUCHIHASARUTOBIKONOHASOMEOTHERRANDOMSTUFFRINSEREPEAT

Itachi and Sarutobi got to the underground ROOT base, where they could only describe the situation as a slaughter. The weird thing was the 2 organic beings that were not on the floor dead as a doornail. One was a human wearing quite the unique armor, a hoodie under it, and had, of all things, a bow. Who uses a bow nowadays? And how did an archer take out all those ROOT Anbu? Maybe most of the work was done by the other one, the hairy creature which had an axe as his weapon of choice. Also, it was wearing a suit and some of the peculiar armor over it. Wait… Was that lingerie? Why were a male human and a furry creature in a suit wearing lingerie? The 2 noticed them after doing some sort of… Sarutobi guessed it was a victory dance. On a side note, Itachi saw a Jonin-level chakra reserve in each of them. Sure, it was Low Jonin level, but it was amazing, and somehow still unaccessed. Finally, the strangers summoned in a lab took notice of the new arrivals and got ready to fight again. Sure, Itachi was certain that he could have killed them both before that, but a chunin couldn't get behind them without being noticed.

Sarutobi calmed them by saying "Relax, we are not enemies. Does the furry one understand me?"

Said furry one replied with "Of course I do! All Baccas know English!"

Now, Sarutobi was certain that 'Bacca' or 'Baka' was his race, but Baka is Japanese for idiot, so he had to ask "I assume that is your race or are you calling yourself an idiot?"

Things would have gotten bad if the hoodie-wearing teen hadn't stepped in and said "That's his race. Bacca, B-A-C-C-A. Now who's the other one?"

Itachi finally spoke after the long time it had been since he informed the Hokage of the chakra flux. "Hn. Itachi Uchiha. And you are?"

The furry one decided to handle the introductions. "Well, Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Sarutobi, I present to you the Bajan Canadian and JeromeASF!" He pointed to the hooded one first, then to himself. Honestly, those were the strangest names Sarutobi had ever heard. What was even stranger, though, was how JeromeASF knew his name. Itachi noticed this and activated his Sharingan. "How do you know Lord Third's name?"

If this was an intimidation technique, they weren't scared. If it was a threat, they didn't know. The explanation, however, was a bit unbelievable. "Well, you can't see it, only a select few million from home can see the chat."

Sarutobi felt this strange sense of intrigue at this aspect of their life. "The "chat"?"

The 'BajanCanadian' decided to explain. "Yeah, the chat. It's this little thing in the bottom left corner of your vision. We can't hear you but the chat says what you are saying. It also shows your names, or at least part of them. You hear us talk when in reality the chat's saying it for us. I know dood. It's hard to comprehend it. So where are we? Besides underground in a facility of some sort. What's above us?"

This was a subject Sarutobi loved very much. "We are currently under Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Would you like a lift up?"

The 'Bacca', as it was called, politely declined. "No thanks, we'll mine the place up and build to the surface, just leave a hole for us please." For some reason, they suddenly had pickaxes and shovels. Was it a seal-less, smokeless unsealing? Was it something else? Besides, how would they put dirt or stone under them stably enough to get up? Would they make a staircase? It was all confusing, but Sarutobi agreed to leave a hole. "OK, we shall see you up there." After that, Sarutobi and Itachi jumped up, using Earth Release to clear a path back to the surface.

RANDOMLINEBREAKCUSTOMIZEDFROMLETTERSMAYB33V3NNUMB3RST00IAMGETTINGTIREDOFTHIS

So, how was that one? It might be longer with less action, but for all you fan girls out there *shudder* there's a special treat for you. YAY, ITACHI! Even I will admit, he's too bad-A-$-$ to leave out. Yes, he's going to stay. Sasuke's staying too, though. We need someone going to Orochimaru and it sure as heck isn't going to be anyone else. In case I have to disclaim in every chapter, I OWN NOTHING REFERENCED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE MAP CONCEPT, THE CHAKRA MOD CONCEPT, AND ONE COPY OF MINECRAFT GIVEN TO ME BY A FRIEND. I DON'T ACTUALLY OWN MINECRAFT, THAT'S MOJANG'S PROPERTY. MAGIC THE GATHERING ISN'T MINE, ULTIMA IS BASED OFF THAT. Okay, I'm done. So auf wiedersehn!


	4. Will be Chapter 4, but need answers!

OK, guys, sorry for the delay. This author's note will be deleted and replaced by next chapter after I get sufficient results for my current poll. Do you all want to get a new chapter quicker by just having me summarize everything up to the Genin exams? Or do you totally ruin my life by making me detail that entire time? I know it sounds biased, but it's what it is. Also, I've only had, what, 2 reviews? 3, maybe, I haven't checked in a while. So tell me what you think on the idea. I probably will make sequels with the different youtubers.

On a side note, sorry Skyrim is taking so long. I'm using Tobuscus as my basis, I don't own him.

I think that's all. OK, see ya later!


End file.
